


Amin atta n'ataya edain - My two different men

by hideki16seiyuu



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideki16seiyuu/pseuds/hideki16seiyuu
Summary: A comparison of Taako's boys in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for funsies. Enjoy some happy, sexy, Taagnus/Taakitz times. Title was translated in an online engine into Elvish.

The first time he has sex with Magnus, it’s not great.

The fighter is out of practice and uncharacteristically shy the entire time.

Characteristically, he never shuts up.

It’s a constant loop of, “Is this okay? Does that feel good? Do you want to stop? Is this okay?”

Taako would be annoyed if he weren’t so utterly charmed by the whole thing.

Magnus touches him like he’s going to break, rough hands moving over him so that calloused fingertips barely brush his skin. It’s slow to the point of being tortuous as he pays mind to every inch of the wizard’s body and Taako is pleading for him, hips bucking into work-worn digits as he begs for him to  _ just FUCK him already _ . The roughest sensation is those same fingers tangling in his hair, tightening, pulling, as Magnus grunts into his neck as he finishes.

Quickly.

Again, the dude is out of practice as well as aged into his forties and up against an ELF for Gods’ sake, but Taako busts a gut laughing when he does. Of course he taunts him, but the moment Magnus looks like he actually might take the insults to heart, Taako leans in to purr that they’ll simply have to work on that.

Then boom; they’re both down for round two where he gets to fuck Magnus like he means to; hard and sweaty and loud.

Merle approaches him later about sound-proofing the bedrooms with magic.

 

The first time he has sex with Kravitz, it’s not what he expected.

During their dates, he’d come under the distinction that the bounty hunter was… Inexperienced, to say the least. It takes months of flirting and dating and building up to the actual moment, and Kravitz is so shy and respectful, what else could be the cause?

Taako mentions that as they’re sat on his bed one evening, assuring the reaper that it’s okay if he’s new to this all while his hand creeps up a suit-clad thigh.

Kravitz looks surprised, then laughs, then asks with a tantalizing edge to his voice  _ whatever gave him that idea? _

The wizard is dumbstruck but intrigued.

The intrigue was well met with what felt like an eternity of build-up that was so drastically different from his escapade with Magnus. Kravitz has him writhing on the sheets, breathless, leaving damp patches of sweat here and there and when he finally comes it’s with a muffled whimper into one hand as he grips the dark head of braids with the other.

He’s then assured that they’re not finished yet.

At last; someone who can match his elven stamina and possibly even outlasting him. He’s not sure - everything fades into pleasant static after a while and he drifts into the soundest meditation he’s had in weeks on the reaper’s forearm.

 

Magnus was sweet and gentle yet rugged all at once whereas Kravitz spoiled him and coaxed him into oblivion. If Taako were to hold comparisons, Magnus would be some sort of hearty bread; nurturing and strong and like HOME. Kravitz was more like a fine wine or dark chocolate; indulgent, sexy, and pampering.

Taako had never had a real home before, and while it was different, it was welcome and warm. That being said, he’d always been one to enjoy the finer things in life and tended to over-indulge if he was able.

 

Gods, he loved those boys.

  
Now, if only he could get them both in bed at the same time...


End file.
